Magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is a type of non-volatile magnetic memory which includes magnetic memory cells. A typical magnetic memory cell includes a layer of magnetic film in which the magnetization of the magnetic film is alterable and a layer of magnetic film in which magnetization is fixed or “pinned” in a particular direction. The magnetic film having alterable magnetization is typically referred to as a data storage layer, and the magnetic film which is pinned is typically referred to as a reference layer.
A magnetic memory cell is usually written to a desired logic state by applying external magnetic fields that rotate the orientation of magnetization in its data storage layer. The logic state of a magnetic memory cell is indicated by its resistance which depends on the relative orientations of magnetization in its data storage and reference layers. The magnetization orientation of the magnetic memory cell assumes one of two stable orientations at any given time. These two stable orientations, parallel and anti-parallel, represent, for example, logic values of “0” and “1.”
Typically, the orientation of magnetization in the data storage layer aligns along an axis of the data storage layer that is commonly referred to as its easy axis. The external magnetic fields are applied to flip the orientation of magnetization in the data storage layer along its easy axis to either a parallel or anti-parallel orientation. With parallel orientation, the magnetic memory cell is in a low resistance state because the orientation of magnetization in its data storage layer is substantially parallel along the easy axis. With anti-parallel orientation, the magnetic memory cell is in a high resistance state because the orientation of magnetization in its data storage layer is substantially anti-parallel along the easy axis.
A typical magnetic memory includes at least one array of magnetic memory cells. Word lines extend along rows of the magnetic memory cells, and bit lines extend along columns of the magnetic memory cells. Each magnetic memory cell is located at an intersection of a word line and a bit line. A selected magnetic memory cell is usually written by applying electrical currents to the particular word and bit lines that intersect at the selected magnetic memory cell.
MRAM may offer speed advantages over other types of memory devices. As a result, MRAM may provide increased performance to host devices that use them. For MRAM to increase the performance of a host device, however, MRAM needs to be able to reliably store and retrieve information. Unfortunately, magnetic memory cells in MRAMs often suffer from defects that lead to errors in storing and retrieving information from the cells. It would be desirable to be able to utilize the increased speed of MRAM memory devices while ensuring their storage reliability.